1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable file servers, and more particularly, to a portable file server that enables wireless data transmission and reception between the portable file server and a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, data transmission and reception between electronic devices over a wireless communication network, such as a wireless local area network (LAN), have become widely used. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-143254 discloses a wireless print server which allows a plurality of data processing devices to share a single printer over a wireless communication network (see page 2 and FIG. 2 of JP-A-5-143254). In such a wireless print server, wireless communication provides easy installation and wiring and reduced wiring space.
There are other wireless servers, such as network attached storage (NAS). Unfortunately, such wireless servers are cumbersome and not portable.
There have been attempts to miniaturize wireless servers for portability in order to use them in restricted spaces, such as in conference rooms among certain people. However, an unauthorized third party might eavesdrop on the radio waves; thus, this type of wireless server is unsuitable for portable use in terms of security.